Out of My Life
by olympicmayhem
Summary: there will come a time when we stop believing in the things we believe in as kids and grow up. and then there will come a time when we start to wish we could just go back to those times. An accompaniment of Out of My League. JackxElsa


_Out of My Life_

When she was a child, Elsa, like all other children, believed in people like Santa Claus, the Tooth fairy, the Easter Bunny, and the Sandman. But, unlike most children, Elsa believes in a person, or spirit, called Jack Frost. She even fantasizes meeting him one day, and on the years she's spent locked up in her room she tries to occupy herself with the legend of Jack Frost.

But she's not a child anymore. She's a grown up woman, and not just some woman, she's become the Queen of Arendelle, and she can't afford to have such fantasies anymore and pushed the stories at the back of her mind, although there were times when she wishes she could go back to when she was a child, back when things were simpler and it was alright to believe in Jack Frost, and this was one of those times. She sits on her high back chair, reading through mountains of paperwork, when she feels the window open behind her, blowing the neatly stacked papers to the ground. A soft sigh escapes her red lips and she bends down to pick them up. She goes back to studying a piece of paper with furrowed eyebrows, the contents of it not really pleasing to the eyes. She studies it some more as she thumbs through her hair while unconsciously pursing her lips.

Marriage. The paper she was holding talks of marriage. Her sister has bugged her countless times about it but she had always swerved away from the topic. Marriage was something she wasn't ready for and she thinks she needs a little more time, but she also feels that her sister was right, that it was time to give Arendelle a king. Elsa re-read the letter a couple more times, slowly getting drowsy by the minute, until she only has enough strength to place her head on the table in front of her. Her eyelids shut tight and she was sent almost immediately to dreamland.

Elsa dreams that she's a child again, alone in a snowy field she created, or so she thinks as she sees a silhouette behind a tree and she beckons the person forward. It takes about a minute or two before the person stepped forward and Elsa involuntarily lets out a gasp. The person turns out to be a guy a little older than her, with hair as white as snow, wearing a cloak over a simple shirt and trousers that very nearly touches his ankles. He was barefoot, and Elsa notices a long wooden staff, like the kind shepherds usually use, resting on one of the guy's shoulders. The guy let a small smile grace his features and stretches a hand out for her to take, leaning slightly on his staff. She doesn't know why, but the simple gesture made her trust him immediately and she took it. The guy gave her a playful wink as he grabbed hold of her hand and kick-started off the ground, his right hand holding hers while the other one's tightly clutching the long wooden staff. They soared together, she clutching tightly so as not to fall, and she saw the whole of Arendelle for the first time in another point of view. The happiness inside of her swelled like a balloon. She hasn't felt this happy in a long time, and she lets out a laughter that was drowned by the wind, along with his. They fly for hours, taking in the view, before they both silently agreed that it was time to go back down. When they touched back down they started a snowball fight that could've been mistaken for a very violent snowstorm. Elsa was taken by surprise. She has never met someone with the same ability as her, but nevertheless, she had the most fun in her life.

The end of the dream though, was not as happy as its other parts. The sun slowly begins its slow descent, glowing a soft orange as it touches the horizon. They were to part, and Elsa asks if she can see him again, but the guy only had a small smile on his face as he continued to back away. Elsa tried to lessen the distance, taking a step forward everytime he takes a step back. The guy, Elsa thinks she knows this guy, she has a feeling she's met him before, only uttered two words,."Good-bye.", before flying away, leaving Elsa alone with her hair whipping at her face. His name claws at her throat, begging to be uttered, and she remembers why he feels so familiar. He is, after all, the person she wanted to meet in a long time. "Jack," she says, with all the emotions he has left her with.

Elsa wakes up feeling horrible. Outside, a storm was raging, which, she was pretty sure, had nothing to do with her. She sighs before standing up and leaving for her bedroom, a very depressing feeling setting down upon her. She has this feeling that she just lost someone very important and close to her heart, and that if she wasn't so sleepy and preoccupied with the list of bachelors she was to meet, she would've had her finger on the answer.

Outside on the window however, a very plump and peculiar man made seemingly of dust hovers, watching the howling winds, and knowing he has somehow given the two of them one last chance to meet. After all, he sighs as he looks at the white-haired boy in agony as he goes on and on making snow fall hard to the ground, the poor boy has chosen to chuck himself out of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **omona I'm so sorry this drabble took so long to get out! And I'm so sorry too, because I don't think this one's as good as the other. Anyway, this is an accompanist to my other drabble, _Out of My League_, which is like, Jack's part of the story. If you haven't read it yet, then please do. I have a feeling you'd understand it better with both sides of the story. This is a gift for the new year's and Christmas...I think haha. Thanks for the support you've given for _Out of My League_! It really means so much to me.

Your one and only D. ,

olympicmayhem

P.S I appreciate comments! I'd like to know what my readers think! :)


End file.
